


Forever

by Juliet316



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xena died, Gabrielle moved on with her life, but Xena was never far from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic I wrote for Comment_fic a long time ago. Found it in my fic drive and decided to put it up here.

She had gone on with her life.

She had travelled, and lived. Gone to far off places, saw things she had never seen. Gone to places that neither one of them had ever been to. Shared her stories to people who she had never known and never would have known if she had never met her warrior princess. All the while keeping her in her heart.

She eventually settled down, and married. She borne children and helped her children birth their children. She passed down her stories and encouraged her children when they wanted to go off on new adventures. Knowing _her_ spirit would be there for them if they got into trouble. Knowing her princess would protect them.

Just as she had always protected her.

When she closed her eyes for the last time, there was a bright light. At long last she saw the blue eyes and crooked smile she had missed so very very much. Now they would finally be together.

Forever.


End file.
